Odilion Felweaver - Daeva of Fel
Character Name: Odilion Felwhore Character Age: 1337+ '''Class: '''Diva of Felwhore History: A NIGGER childhood Odilion was born into a wealthy family of faggots approximately 1337 years ago. His father was the prized mage named Cyril and his mother was a woman which in her youth had been Cyril's apprentice. The mothers name was Tyaleth. They had a rather big house on the eastern part of Eversong which often would be visited by people that wanted to see his father. Many of these had interesting stories to tell and Odilion was always excited when adventurers would visit the manor. But of all the visitors his father had there was one Odilion liked more than the others. This man was the mystical sage called Thalarian. Thalarian would tell Odilion about things most elves didn't know of. There was many exciting tales the man told Odilion about, but the one that interested Odilion the most was the Daeva. The tales were exaggurated and twisted, making Odilion think they had god-like powers. Every time Thalarian came to visit Odilion would always bug him to tell him about Daeva. Growing older It was his very own father that trained Odilion to become a mage. Many of the other kids at his age that wanted to become a mage, envied Odilion for having such a decent mage for teacher. As Odilion grew older Thalarian started to visit more often and Odilion's interest for Daeva grew each time Thalarian told him about them. You could nearly say he worshipped them. Every time those two had a conversation he was showing almost no interest in the other things Thalarian told him about, he wanted to hear more about the Daevas. The parents started to grow worried about their son and his interest in the Daevas. Odilion would always talk to them about what Thalarian had said, repeating the same thing hundreds of times. Also the father thought this was keeping him from his mage studies. Cyril decided to expel Thalarian from coming to their manor again. Thalarian didn't really bother, but Odilion was FURIOUS. He locked himself inside his room, refusing to talk to any of them. They could constantly hear the sound of Odilion throwing things towards the wall in anger. Cyril was growing tired of his sons attitude, and one day he decided that this is it. He rushed into the sons room and told him to get out of his room or else he would burn it down. Odilion agreed with his father and went back to his normal life, locking the anger within him. Odilion's mother felt down from a balcony and died when Odilion was at the end of his teenage years. Of course Odilion was sad about his mothers death, but he got over it rather quickly. The father in other words was heartbroken. He couldn't think clearly. He cried all day long, looking over the memories he had of 'his dear Tyaleth'. Moving out At the exact day Odilion reached maturity he had officially finished his studies and he moved out. He couldn't stand living in the same house as his father, which still were in a deep depression. He moved into Silvermoon and got himself a nice house there. The interior of the house consisted mostly of books, desktops and other things required for study. Finding Thalarian Now Odilion needed to find Thalarian. He HAD to know more about the Daeva. Knowledge about the Daeva had become an addiction to him. He searched through the entire kingdom of Quel'Thalas without any sucess in finding him. But someone told him that Thalarian had traveled south to the Hinterlands. Odilion borrowed a steed and travelled down to the Hinterlands. He barely slept and only had food once a day, the sooner he found Thalarian the better. Odilion finally found Thalarian at the Quel'Danil lodge. Thalarian was an old man now and he didn't have much time left. He was happy to see Odilion and they sat down so that he could tell him further about the daeva. Not so long after they met, Thalarian had told Odilion all he knew about the Daeva. Odilion found no more interest in Thalarian and returned to Silvermoon. Forming a family Odilion married a women named Elvina. The two had met in one of the many libraries of Silvermoon, and after meeting a few more times they fell in love. They opened a bakery together called 'Odilion and Elvina'. Elvina did the baking and Odilion did the economical part and they would both stay behind the counter, depending on if any of them was busy or not. The business went great and Odilion started to turn as wealthy as his -now dead- father used to be. They had 2 kids together. Their names was Odivina and Elvilion, Odivina was a girl and Elvilion was a male. They were a happy rich family and their lives seemed perfect. The coming of the undead On the day the scourge attacked Quel'Thalas Odilion was visiting the Isle of Quel'Danas. Elvina and the kids was back home. The kids were about middleage now. His family died by the hands of the undead, Elvina was slaughtered by an abonimation. Odivina which was now an elven ranger died along with Sylvanas and the other rangers and Elvilion got raked by a gargoyle. When the scouts finally arrived at Quel'Denas people were shocked. One of the scouts came over to Odilion and told him what had happened to his family. Odilion couldn't belive it. He felt down to his knees and screamed "NOOOOOOO!" Outland Like many other elves, Odilion followed Kael'thas to Outland. It didn't take him more than a couple of months to get over the death of his family. He didn't know why, but he started to care less about the people around him. Usually Odilion would have spent YEARS to get over the death of his family, but he had somehow changed with time. Odilion was one of those that chosed to stay with Kael'Thas rather than going back to Azeroth to rebuild Silvermoon. He simply LOVED the power of fel which he had reccently started feeding on. He turned into a warlock, and he became quite a skilled one too. The transformation Odilion was now an old man. It wasn't much time left before he died would of old age, and the fel he used so much had only made it worse. But he didn't want to die yet. He wasn't done. And then he remembered the thing he had been so obsessed with earlier in his life, but started to care less about the last 400-500 years... The Daeva. He decided to transform into a one, a daeva of fel. Odilion walked up to the table, holding a rather large goblet with both hands. Ontop of the table there was the succubi he had slain a few minutes ago. He held up a knife and started to cut up various parts of its body, letting the blood pour into the goblet. When the goblet was full he put it on a pedestal, exiting the room for now. The day after he locked up the door to the room once again. He slowly walked up to the pedestal and grabbed the goblet with both hands. He closed his eyes and lead the goblet up to his mouth, letting the green corrupted demonic blood run into his mouth, corrupting him. He drank it all. By the time he was finished he stepped back a bit. Nothing happened for a moment before he went down on his knees. Saying "Yes, yes! YES!" like a madman. He suddenly collapsed on the ground. He was dead. Nothing seemed to happen, but suddenly a ball of felgreen light emerged from the body, levitating about a feet over it. Suddenly the light would 'explode' into a bright flash of green light covering the entire room. When the lights started to cease his body was gone. The felgreen light-ball which had been there earlier still levitated above the spot his dead body had been earlier. The light-ball started to grow. The lights became more violent and bright as it grew bigger. Suddenly Odilion was standing there once again. But he was different. He was... ... A daeva Personality: There is nothing Odilion prizes higher than himself. He could betray a friend with ease if he earned from it. He would let others suffer for his own needs. You could nearly say that this guy worships himself. He owns nearly no symphaty althought he might develop it to certain people, but most likely not. Those people that he would develop trust and symphaty towards are those who 'understand' him. Odilion can often be cunning and somewhat charming when speaking. Althought he usually tends to act like an asshole towards people, insulting them as much as he can. Odilion respects the other deava especially those of shadow, unholy and nightmare, and most of all the ones of fel. He thinks the deava are the most wonderfull things on earth and the reason for him thinking that is that HE is one. He tends to keep in shadowy and dark places. But from time to time he goes elsewhere if he has something to do. His favourite form is the one of a spider rather than his mortal or spiritual form. He loves to creep around and freak people out. He is somewhat thin in his spider-form. Thin, not small, thin. He is a blood elf with pale skin and long black hair in his mortal form. He uses gear with combinations of felgreen and black in it, but me might wear otherwise if it is for a special occasion. He holds a long, somewhat overdone staff. Strengths: Special to him strengths: >He can be cunning and/or charming if he wants to. Althought he usually prefers not to. >He already knew quite alot about fel magic as a mortal which helps him using it. >Odilion knows alot about the -modern- mortal world as of he lived there himself not so long ago. >Odilion is very patient. >Odilion is remorseless and would have no problem in killing someone or such. >Odilion knows his animal form better than most daevas. This is a strength because he can use the spider-form with more skill. Class Strengths: >They can explode in their spirital form althought that will result in a one day death. >He can turn into a spider which can be preety scary and demoralizing to people. >He is immune to fel magic as of that is his element. >He got the ability to use and twist the fel magic to his own benifit, to corrupt the area surrounding him. Weaknesses: Special to him weaknesses: >Odilion have only been a daeva for a short ammount of time. >Odilion dislikes sunny places and they might even somewhat weaken him. Also this can keep him from doing duties and such there. >Can't wear heavy armor such as plate althought me MIGHT wear mail for special occasions. >Odilion can have a quick temper. And it is just wrong when a man with this much power gets pissed. >Odilion is not muscular in any way. This keeps him from being able to use melee weapons properly. >Odilion isn't physically attractive in his mortal form or his animal form . Class weaknesses: >Fel Daevas are weak to nature magic and can't go into blessed forests. >Fel Daeva transit nodes are restricted to heavily demonic areas. >When they are in their animal form(Spider) they will die if the runes are disrupted. >In mortal form, one is limited to a visage of a warlock or tainted being >Like all other daevas he dies if he gets killed in his mortal form.